


It could be worse

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After the alien incident everything has changed and Casey feels guilty for it





	It could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It could be worse  
> Prompt: Dystopias

After the alien queen was dead they realized quickly that this was just half a win; despite all hopes, the nightmare wasn't over. Her death had set free a virus which had killed most of the adults within only some weeks.

Casey couldn't believe it; for a short moment they had praised him as the hero who had saved the world, and it had felt good finally to be accepted. But then everything around him broke down, like the adults, and the children were left behind alone and helpless. It was his fault... all just his fault.

As ever it was Zeke how kept a clear mind.  
„It could be worse,“ he said.

„I've killed half of the population of the world. It was me who set the virus free by killing the alien queen.“

„What would have been the alternative? Taken over by aliens? To end as their meal? All this doesn't sound very appealing to me.“

„And this is better? The end of the world?“

„The end of the world we knew,“ Zeke agreed and put a hand on Casey's shoulder.  
„But I'm not giving up so easily. We are still alive; we can build a new one.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_weekly (Dreamwidth) and genprompt_bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
